Not everything is how it seems
by scifigalagain
Summary: It's a rather large adventure fic. It takes place in Season 3 (around). Please read and reveiw
1. The meeting

chapter 1  
Colonel Jack O'Neil examined the video from the probe again, "I don't like this sir, something's wrong about them" he said in a matter of fact kind of way. "That's probably because they seem to be on a level of technology that's not to far of from ours' they seem to have a basic shotgun…" said Major Samantha Carter. She was a young theoretical astrophysicist, medium height with sort blond hair and a passion for the Stargate. "…Yes it's a kind of pirate technology with bad fifties clothes and hairstyles!" said Daniel the teams expert on ancient cultures. He was also young, quite tall and had medium long brown hair. He also wore glasses. To outsiders he looked like a geek but those who knew him knew how brave and courageous he was for a non-military man. " Hey, I live in hope of a fifties revival!" joked Jack. He was older than the others, he had short grey/brown hair, a wacky sense of humour and an eye for pretty women. He was also a very military man and did not like all this science crap, but he coped with it.   
  
The video showed the probe enter onto the knew world [ p4f6r1] to a deserted area of the woods, well apart from a young man who looked like he was nosing around the strange structure of the Stargate. When he saw the probe he pulled his gun and yelled "what are you". When the probe did not answer he ran away leaving the probe to centre in on the dial home device [DHD] to check if it was intact.  
  
"Those guns are dangerous, if they don't like us they can take us out quite easily. There weapons may be slow but there bullets are just as effective" said Daniel  
  
General Hammond nodded, " do you want to take SG-3 as back up", he turned is bald head in the direction of the colonel. "No sir we will go in alone, we will all be clad with sidearms and machine guns apart from Teal'c who will want his staff weapon" said the Colonel sharply, he wasn't going to go to any planet with the trigger happy SG-3 team.  
  
Teal'c was a tall, dark Jaffa who carried an infant Gau'uld inside his stomach. These were the people who the SG teams were enemies with, but Teal'c who had been in service with the enemies for so long had betrayed them and saved SG-1 from death. He had joined SG-1 to fight the Gau'uld who used his people as slaves and hosts. He had proven he was on the humans side countless times even firing on his own kind.  
  
The SG teams were created to explore other planets using the Stargate and to find Daniel's wife Sha're and her brother Scaara.  
  
They were captured by the Gau'uld on their home world Abydos many months ago. Daniel had met her on the first Stargate mission before Carter and Teal'c had joined them. Jack was meant to blow the planet up but he couldn't because there were many humans there who Ra, a Gau'uld had transported there many years ago to use as slaves. Instead he blow Ra's space craft up. Daniel had stayed on Abydos with Sha're and the others left. Jack had told his superiors that Abydos had been destroyed and that Daniel Jackson was dead so he wouldn't get in trouble. After a year Aliens came through the Earth gate and abducted a female officer, Jack had been called back from retirement and forced to admit that he had lied. At this time they believed you could only go to Abydos, so back to Abydos went Jack with a couple of men from the original mission and Major Carter, then Captain. When there Daniel took them to a cave which proved that the Stargate could go to many different planets, thousands in fact. When the got back to base camp they found that it had been attacked by Gau'ulds who were ruled by Apophis. One of their men had seen the symbols of the world were the attackers had gone to but he was badly injured.   
  
Sha're and Scaara were gone and Daniel was devastated but he came back to Earth with them so he could search for Sha're. He had told the people of Abydos to bury the gate and open it in one years time when he would try to bring Sha're and Scaara home with him. Jack was upset about Scaara who had reminded him of his son who had shot himself using Jacks gun. This destroyed Jacks marriage and they split up. They followed the Gau'uld to a world called chulak were they were caught and imprisoned with many people from other worlds. Daniel had seen Sha're one last time, she was know a Gau'uld host and she did not recognise him. Then the Gau'ulds were going to kill them but Teal'c realised Jack and his team were strong and could possibly defeat the Gau'uld so he helped them kill the gods and escape. They had returned the other people to were they belonged and The four had become SG-1, firm enemies of the Gau'uld.  
  
It had almost been a year know and they had not found them.  
Jack watched the probes video one more time " Get ready people, you go through the gate at 0700 hours exactly" said the General sharply, his voice softened " Good luck".   



	2. through the gate

Chapter 2  
At 0658 hours Daniel wandered into the gate room, the rest of SG-1 were already in there and Carter and O'Neil were discussing field rations and donuts!. "Your cutting it mighty fine boy" said the Colonel doing his best impression of a cow boy. "Sorry I overslept" muttered Daniel sheepishly as he put his hat on and picked up his gun. "So how long have you guys been here" asked Daniel. "Around thirty minutes" said Jack, Sam nodded in agreement, "I've been here precisely twenty minutes and nine seconds said Teal'c looking at his airforce regulation green, water resistant and damage resistant watch!. Daniel gave him a funny look, shook his head and asked "so what's this about Donuts!". "Carter and I were just discussing about taking donuts in our field rations next time" said Jack. "Yeah, we reckon it would make those disgusting add hot water to things not taste so bad if we had donuts for afters" said Sam grinning . " Nothing could make that macaroni cheese or potato and onion mash taste better" replied Daniel in a matter of fact kind of way. While Jack argued with Daniel about that last comment Teal'c leant over to Carter and asked what a donut was, suddenly the arguing stopped. "It's a kind of sweet bread with, er... toppings on or things in, for example a chocolate donut. Most just have a light sprinkle of sugar on" explained Carter. "Cinnamon donuts are the best" said Jack, Sam shook her head and said that chocolate donuts were nicer. Teal'c stopped them, "what is cinnamon!" he asked looking increasingly puzzled as the conversation continued.   
  
The voice of General Hammond rung out across the loud speaker "are you ready to go". The Colonel turned to his men, "ready to roll kids" he said, " ready as I'll ever be" said Major Carter, Jack grinned and looked at Daniel and Teal'c, " lets rock'n'roll" said Daniel. They walked towards the Stargate, guns at the ready. " What is a rock and roll" said Teal'c, The rest of the team looked at each other, Sam Carter grinned as the Colonel made his response, "Teal'c shut up!". They waited while the SGC keyed in the seven symbols and the worm hole appeared in front of them with a laud whooshing sound. Teal'c went through first, followed by Daniel. Sam stopped in front of the worm hole, she turned to Jack " It still amazes me every time I see it, it makes me dead excited" she said. " The things that make you scientists emotional still amazes me" said Jack with a cheeky grin on his face. "Do you still see me as just a scientist" she said sounding hurt. "One, you are a scientist, two, I was joking and three, anyone who wins a fight against a man with a machete whilst armed with a army regulation knife which is only really only useful for peeling potato's gets my respect any day" he replied. He smiled and gestured towards the Stargate "Ladies first", they walked up the ramp and disappeared into the wormhole. As they shot through space at unimaginable speeds they could see stars flashing by and merging together as they were spun round and round until they hit the light.  



	3. arriving late in the day

Chapter 3  
"Nice scenery, what do you reckon Daniel" said the Colonel looking round for any unwanted greeting party. "The Stargate doesn't seem to be a place of worship, it hasn't been used in a while because it had ivy growing on it. Not anymore though the power of the Stargate has blown it straight of" replied Daniel. "It does not look like the Gau'ulds have been here for generations" said Teal'c calmly. They were standing in the middle of a small clearing, Jack reckoned it was once much larger but the trees had been spreading inwards. They were surrounded by trees, there were a few small paths leading of in different directions but none had been used for a long time. "Some sort of forest" commented Jack. "Yes looks like it's an evergreen forest in summer" said Daniel, looking at Jack, he was unsure whether he was meant to answer him or not.   
  
"The probe showed that the boy ran that way" said Carter, pointing in the direction of a stone path which was getting overgrown. " Then that's were we will be going, tomorrow" said Jack. " Tomorrow, why tomorrow" asked Daniel. "It's getting dark so we better camp here" said Jack, " Teal'c get the alarms fitted up around us, we don't know what kind of people are here" ordered the Colonel. "Daniel you sort out the food, while Major Carter puts up the two tents and I sort out the supplies we will need tomorrow for are little adventure into the unknown" continued the Colonel.  
  
When the two tents were put up Jack put the supplies in one and left the other one for Sam. She got to sleep in a tent because she was a women, she didn't mind that, but it meant see couldn't she what was going on outside in the night. The three men slept outside under the stars if the planets had any that were visible.  
  
Daniel made the food and shared it out equally, "Oh my favourite, chicken flavoured macaroni cheese!" joked the Colonel. "Yeah, even looking at this stuff makes me agree with you about the donut thing" commented Daniel, looking at his food with a disgusted expression on his face. "Eechuu, sorry this stuff always makes me sneeze" muttered Daniel, the others laughed at him, they always did. "Okay kids bedtime" ordered the Colonel, "I'll take first watch".   
  
Jack sat down on the steps to the Stargate and scanned the forest one last time before he went to wake Teal'c up to take over the watch. He made his way over as silently as possible so he didn't wake anyone up, he nearly tripped and landed in Sam's tent, luckily he didn't because she would have killed him, she valued her sleep!. He shook Teal'c, "wake up sleepy head its your turn to watch for danger" he whispered. Teal'c raised his eyebrow "I do not sleep, I meditate!". Teal'c took over and Jack went to bed, he was soon asleep.  
  
Teal'c woke him suddenly, half an hour before he was meant to "O'Neill, I hear movement in those bushes" he explained. They woke the other two up and they all raised there guns ready for an attack. Many people from that planet walked out with guns raised and they set the alarm of. " Teal'c turn that darn thing of" commanded Jack "drop your guns we are not here to hurt you" he shouted at the people of that planet. One of the men, obviously the leader signalled to the others to drop there weapons, Jack did the same. "Hello, who are you?" asked Daniel. "We are the Kribanos, I am Alexander leader of this planet" replied the man. Daniel turned to Jack "there ancestors must have been Greek, Alexander is a Greek name and Kribanos was a Greek type of cooker, a cauldron if you like". "Why would they call themselves cookers?" asked Jack. "Are ancestors were once slaves to the gods that had brought them here from Hellas a place in the first world, they referred to themselves as that rather than slaves" said Alexander " who are you and why are you here?". "I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill this is Daniel Jackson, Major Sam Carter and Teal'c. We just dropped by through the Stargate to say hi!" replied Jack casually. The Kribanos looked at him, they were puzzled. "We are travellers, we came through the Stargate" said Daniel, they still looked puzzled. "Stargate or maybe chaapa'ai, no obviously not, lets see Greek, er, asterpule" he kept on trying. " All that come through there are evil, there is forbidden" replied Alexander sharply. "The archiaiostheos used it to enslave are people" he said. "Who did that" said O'Neill, " the archiaiostheos, it's Greek for ancient gods" said Daniel giving O'Neill the I'm all knowing look that he so often had on his face. "That must mean the Gau'uld" said Teal'c in his usual calm way. "Yes Zeus was one of them, he was the theos who brought us here, and said he would return, that day he marked is three days from now" said Alexander. "Friends come back to our great city and feast with us, you are welcome to stay" said the tall blond handsome leader, "meat Tranio, Simo and Jason, they are our guards, also meet Cadmus, he shall give you accommodation in his inn". "Let us go now, come" said Cadmus, as they set of through the forest.  



	4. An old Earth culture

Chapter 4   
They reached the end of the forest and gasped. They where standing on a large hill looking down at a magnificent city, it's beauty was more than enough to rival Athens, the centre of Greece on Earth. The buildings were mostly ground level but some had upstairs. There was a large brick building that looked more modern. It was called the area of justice. It looked similar to an early twentieth century court, but Daniel thought that the politics would be early nineteenth century. There was a big market area with many stalls, it was crowded, Daniel thought they looked like they were at a fifties revival party!. Then in the centre of the town there was a large decorative building, this world's version of a town hall thought Daniel.  
  
"Jack this is strange, They have early Twentieth century style buildings and ancient Greek style building mixed together in one town. They have eighteenth century style weapons, fifties hairstyles and clothing but there attitudes are similar to the late nineteenth century people in Britain" noted Daniel. " It seems many periods of development have merged together, I wonder if they know the theory of relativity!" said Sam. "Lets not ask about that for know hey Major" ordered O'Neill " I noticed that they had developed decent bricks". Daniel looked at him defensively, "that came under twentieth century buildings". Sam looked at them both and realised this could cause trouble in the team. "Yes it's strange that they should have weapons so far behind us but buildings so near to are current state of technology" she said trying to keep the peace. "Maybe they have no use for advanced weapons" interrupted Teal'c, Sam nodded.   
  
Alexander interrupted them, "Come now, you will learn more about us later at the feast. Let us go and prepare, Cadmus will take you to your rooms were you will be brought fresh clothes for tonight". "Like fifties clothes" said Jack to Daniel. Daniel shrug, "lets go and find out".  
  
They continued down the slopes of the hill and into the village were they were greeted by many of the Kribanos. They were all very excited to here about were they came from but Alexander told the people that the story would be told that night at the feast. Then Cadmus lead them to there chambers. "Do you reckon it will be a five star hotel" muttered Sam to Jack, " No, we'll be lucky if it's three star if Cadmus is anything to go by" he replied.   
  
"Here, these are your quarters" said Cadmus "Daniel and Teal'c in that room, Daniel you go in chamber one and Teal'c in chamber two". " You two are in that one" he said pointing at Sam and Jack. "There's only one chamber!" said Sam looking around the room. "We have no more space, my servants will be along with you clothes shortly, meanwhile wash" replied Cadmus as he strolled off down the corridor. "Colonel…!" said Sam, "…What side of the bed do you want!" he said with a cheeky look on his face. "Excuse me!" she said, clearly worried, "relax Major, I'll take the floor!…now we better get washed" he said in a more serious voice.   
  
The quarter was a large 'living room' that was painted a strange white/green colour; it had a couple of chairs and a table all very elaborately decorated. "Nice decor" commented Jack. It had a stone floor, which was partly covered with a patchwork rug. "I won't be very comfy tonight" muttered Jack. "The bed will be really comfy" replied Sam, "take a look". The chamber was a dark crimson colour with a crimson bed that looked very comfy with its two quilts. It had a small dresser in the corner, which was made out of a wood similar to mahogany.   
  
The bathroom was a boring white with a toilet, not a very advanced one, but there was one at least. It was a tall pot with a seat on that the servants had to empty. There was also a hand and face basin that had water supplied with it in a bucket. There was a bath that needed to be filled with buckets of water.  
  
In the next room Daniel and Teal'c had received their clothes and were in the process of getting dressed. "Did people on Earth really wear these clothes forty years ago?" asked Teal'c. "Unfortunately yes, they use to call the boys teddy boys, the men were just weird!" replied Daniel; "I see" said Teal'c wondering why anyone would want to wear such ridicules clothes. "Lets go and see if Jack and Sam are ready" said Daniel already walking out, Teal'c followed.  



	5. Nice clothes!

Chapter 5  
"Nice clothes Jack" commented Daniel as he entered the Colonels quarters " How do you like your honeymoon sweet!". "Daniel shut up" replied Jack " anyway you don't look so great yourself Danny boy!". They were both wearing tight fifties style suits with white shirts and ties. Jacks suit and tie was black, Daniel's was a dark grey colour. They were both wearing black pull on shoes with a very small heels that were not very comfy. "Teal'c come show Jack your suit" shouted Daniel. Teal'c entered the room; he was wearing a white suit with matching tie and a black shirt. "O'Neill I feel uncomfortable in this" Said Teal'c in a very sedate way. Jack nodded, "bring your side arms just in case, I don't trust the Kribanos yet". "Were is Sam?" asked Daniel peering round the room. "She's doing her makeup!" answered Jack "Carter, come on we need to go we don't want to be late".   
  
She walked in and did a little turn, " I hate it, I really hate it!" she muttered. "Why" said Jack and Daniel in unison, she looked at them " yeah whatever turns you on boys" she said looking thoroughly unimpressed. She was wearing a long, light blue, silk dress that had a very tight top but the skirt was very wide, she was wearing small white socks with black, heeled shoes. "It's really awkward, the top bit feels like a swimming costume and I've got no space to breath because it's so tight round my waste" moaned Sam " I feel like my top half's on show!". "It is a bit revealing" said Jack " but that's a good thing!". Daniel elbowed him. "No, I mean it's not that bad, it's a nice colour on you" said Jack on a much more serious note. "Shall we go" said Daniel, he was eagerly awaiting this feast so he could learn more about the Kribanos, he was a culture buff and he didn't care about what people thought about that. "Yes we better had get going" said Jack, he linked Sam's arm and grinned" Let me escort you my lady!". Sam looked at him for a moment, " I'm sure I should be flattered but I'm sure you do this to all women if you get a chance!". " No, only the pretty ones" he replied with a cheeky grin. "Guys let's go" said Daniel. Teal'c nodded his agreement, "yes let us leave now" he said.  



	6. The feast

Chapter 6  
  
"Welcome to the meeting place of the Kribanos" said Alexander "Your seats are over here". There were for places reserved for them on the banqueting tables. There were several tables joined together in a square so everyone could see each other. There were three chairs on one side of the table and one facing them on the other side. Jack sat down and Sam went to sit next to him. "No, you must sit opposite the men not next to them" said Alexander. "Why?" said Jack, "It is tradition" explained Alexander. Sam moved and sat opposite Jack, "this is nice, I feel all left out" she muttered looking at Daniel. "I didn't know, it's not a Greek custom" explained Daniel, "never mind better luck next time" said Jack.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill there is something weird about this place" whispered Teal'c. "What?" asked Daniel; "they do not wonder what I am but they have never seen one before, or so they say" replied Teal'c. "I noticed that before" said Jack, he glanced at Alexander "Mr Alexander is way to fake for my liking".  
  
There conversation was interrupted when the food was served. They each had a clay plate that was divided into many different sections and what looked like a spoon with three prongs. There was a selection of meats, vegetables, salads, pasta dishes, bread, nuts, dates and soups to choose from. Alexander pointed to the plate, "eat, and do not worry about what sections you put the food in". "Jack leaned across to Sam "I wonder what he's done to our food?", she gave him a bemused look "Well as the rest of the table are eating it as well we should presume it's safe shouldn't we?" she replied. Then servants brought out clay cups for everyone. They brought out big jugs full of some form of drink. "In here there is are finest vin, made from are finest grapes and in here is slika, made from are finest yeast" said one of the servants to them. "Vin is wine and slika is some kind of beer" explained Daniel. "Silka please" said Jack, " slika" corrected the servant as he poured some into Jacks cup. Daniel had slika, Teal'c had water and Sam had Vin. "This is strong" commented Sam, "Yes so is this" said Daniel. The servant left the two jugs on the table in case they wanted more drink.  
  
"So Alexander tell us about your peoples history and your customs" asked Daniel finishing of the last of his mushroom soup. "Yes, why do you not try to develop your weapons any further, are you not afraid of being attacked by the Gau'uld" asked Sam. "You mean are ancient gods?, they don't try to fight us they don't really care about what we do" replied Alexander. "They did once" said one of the big guards that they had met earlier on, Tranio. "Why don't they anymore?" asked Daniel with a note of suspicion in his voice. "They just Don't any more, we are of little importance, were just here in case they ever run out of slaves and that of course in unlikely" explained Tranio. "There must be a reason why?" asked Daniel pushing for an answer. "Daniel that's enough" ordered Jack, he gave him a icy glance. "Let us not talk of these things and drink, dance, talk and be merry instead" said a rather worried looking Alexander.   
  
"Daniel, Teal'c go talk to the locals and Daniel no ancient god questions, try and find out something about there politics and customs" ordered Jack "Carter we need to talk so lets not look suspicious, lets dance!" said Jack with a wicked grin. " I don't know the steps" she said, " what and you, think I do" he replied. The music was a slow melody with a quite but distinct beat. They just danced the waltz because it looked right!. "There is definitely something wrong here, so I need to give Daniel half an hour to see if he can figure it out. I need somebody to keep Alexander away from Daniel though so he can't figure out what were doing. He was admiring you when we first came in" explained Jack. "You are joking" replied Sam, Jack grinned "go give it all you've got, Samantha!".  
Sam sat down next to Alexander. "Hello, are you all right?" she asked, he nodded. She asked him if he wanted to dance and dragged him of into the left hand side of the room, as far away from Daniel as she could.  
Jack caught Sam's gaze and winked, she was good at this distraction stuff. He went and started discussing enforcing the law with Tranio and a couple of other guards. He was shocked to find out that they hardly ever had to do anything because nobody broke the law in Kribanos. There punishments weren't to severe, he'd have to discuss this with the others. He saw Daniel nudge Teal'c and look round. Jack finished his conversation and went over to Daniel. "Jack there is ….." said Daniel before he was stopped by the Colonel. " Tell me when we get back to are quarters, lets find Sam and go" said Jack. Jack marched over to Sam and Alexander who were still dancing "sorry to spoil your fun Sam but its way passed your bedtime, time to leave this party!" said Jack. She nodded, said goodbye to Alexander and they went back to there quarters.   



	7. Staying the night

Chapter 7  
Jack didn't say a word until they reached the safety of Sam and Jacks quarter. Jack and Daniel sat on the two chairs and Teal'c stood guard next to the door. "Colonel sir, as much as I like having men in our quarters, I would really like them not to steal all the seats!" said Sam who was standing by Jack and Daniel. "She's feisty today isn't she!" muttered the Colonel "there you go miss Carter you can have my seat….ma'am!". She gave him a funny look but still took up his offer, "why thank you Mr O'Neill….sir!" she replied.  
  
When every one was happily seated Daniel began to tell them of his conversations with the locals and the discoveries he had made. "The Kribanos was once very disorganised race, they thought each other and they did not have any form of government. Until one day a group of strangers came and formed a proper government, they stopped the fighting. They also taught the Kribanos how to make bricks and these very nice modern building that are here. They were more advanced in every way; they made basic guns for protection but did not want to advance the weapons in case it started the fighting again. There are still some advanced weapons on the planet that are hidden. These are there in case enemies that enter through the asterpule or Stargate, as we call it, attack this planet. They would not tell me anything about Alexander though. They also said that there is a small meeting room in the town hall that is always locked. It has no windows and the only people that go in there is the government members. Nobody else has been in there. Only Alexander, Tranio, Cadmus, Simo and Jason make up the government" explained Daniel.   
  
"Get this!, there is no crime here, only the occasional runaway, the people must be scared of something" added Jack. "It's to early to speculate what is going on here I need to know more about this government" said Daniel. "Well tomorrow, after we have had breakfast, which is being supplied by Cadmus we will check out this place. Daniel, Teal'c you will look at the more cultural side of this place, try and find out what's going on here. Carter and I will go weapons and danger hunting. So bedtime kids, sleep tight!" said the Colonel. "Okay Major what part of this stone floor looks the comfiest!" asked the Colonel, "The bit with the rug on" muttered Carter as she disappeared into her chamber. "You just sleep easy in your nice warm comfy bed in the knowledge that I will be freezing to death out here on this not very comfy floor" he called after her " do you even care". She popped her head round the door " oh I will sleep easily Colonel, it's a really comfy bed!". The Colonel shrugged, why hadn't Cadmus decided to marry her off to Daniel so Daniel would have to sleep on the floor instead of him!.  
  
NEXT MORNING  
  
There was a laud knock on the door, Daniel almost leapt out his bed. "Rise and shine kids, breakfast is in thirty minutes" shouted the Colonel at the top of his voice " meet you down stairs".   
The Colonel had been up for an hour already and was washed, shaved and dressed in his green camouflage army uniform already.   
  
After twenty-five minutes Daniel and Teal'c joined them downstairs. "Thank you for that laud wake up call Jack, you almost sent me into cardiac arrest" muttered Daniel as he sat down next to the Colonel and opposite Teal'c. "You think yours was bad, he woke me up by singing when the red red robin comes bob bob bobbing along at me half an hour before he woke you up!" said Sam "I ignored him for a bit but he just carried on till I could not cope any longer!". "I pity you" muttered Daniel " a lot, actually a hell of a lot". "Yeah, drop the subject" muttered Jack giving Daniel an icy cold look.  
  
"I bring you your morning meal" said Cadmus. He gave them each a small plate and lay a selection of fruit, nuts, olives, dates, bread and jam on the large wooden table in front of them. "Enjoy" he said as he gave them cups and jugs with grape juice and orange juice in, then he disappeared into the house.  
  
They found that they were very hungry and they ate everything, leaving only the odd crumb. "You don't get this on every planet you go to" commented Sam. Jack nodded his head "They seem nice people don't they so…," " so, what?" muttered Daniel. Jack paused as he looked around, "so why am I so suspicious" he replied.  
  
Cadmus came and cleared the table, "Have you money to by things at the market with?" asked Cadmus. "No, but we have some gold to swap money with" replied Daniel. Cadmus nodded and offered to swap there gold with money, they agreed. He weighed the gold and gave them one gold piece per ten grams; they ended up with fifteen gold pieces.   
"Daniel, Teal'c we will meet you back here in four hours, don't be late and keep out of trouble, oh and don't try and pester people, keep them sweet" instructed the Colonel. "Carter lets go hazard hunting," muttered the Colonel. "Yes sir" she answered in an eager way. He grinned "you might have to distract Alexander again at some point", she groaned "yes sir".   
  
  



	8. The market place

  
Chapter 8  
It had only been ten minutes before, that Daniel and Teal'c had went there separate ways from Jack and Sam. They had not yet reached the market place but they were close. They could hear the talking and shouting from the crowds that the stalls attracted. Daniel turned to Teal'c "trade must be an important part of this culture". Teal'c frowned "is it not an important part of every races culture", Daniel nodded " yes but some cultures value fighting more that trade". " This would seem to be one of those places" commented Teal'c in his usual slow monotone voice. "What, er, what do you mean seems to be?" asked Daniel in a confused way. Teal'c started to walk again "It was just something Colonel O'Neil said". Daniel grinned, "relax it's Jacks job to be suspicious of everything and everyone!", Teal'c shrugged but was silent.  
  
They turned a corner and found them selves at one end of the market place. There were a few people away from the crowd who looked as if they were checking the quality of what they had brought. Daniel pointed to a young couple that were away from the crowds "I saw them last night but I didn't get a chance to speak to them, they look like cheerful people". Teal'c looked at him, bewildered, "so?" he said. "So lets go say hello and ask them some questions" replied Daniel.   
  
Daniel walked over to them " hello, I'm Daniel this is Teal'c were explorers from far away, could we ask you some questions?". They looked at him and smiled, the man stepped forward "of cause, shall we sit on that bench" said the man pointing at a wooden bench that was buy the city walls "I am Paris and this is my wife Semele".  
  
"How many people live here?" asked Daniel, "Inside this cities walls or on our world?" asked Paris. Daniel shrugged "both, I guess". "In these walls there are around five thousand, on this world around three million, that is not including the Dromos, they are wild warriors they may be two or three thousand of them by know" explained Paris. "Dromos?" asked Teal'c; "It means the running in Greek" muttered Daniel. "Tell us about the Dromos?" asked Daniel. "We know little about them, only that they are human like us" said Paris, "they rebelled against the old gods and ran of to a far part of this world were they would be safe, that was many, many years ago" said Semele. "When was the last time the gods came?" asked Teal'c. Paris turned to face him, "Over five hundred years ago, just after the Dromos rebelled" he replied. "I'm sorry, may we go know we both have matters to see to, we will speak again perhaps?" said Paris. Daniel nodded, "yes I would like that, thank you and goodbye". The young couple rose to there feet and headed back to the village.   
  
Daniel looked around for his next victim. "Lets go talk to that old lady Teal'c, she may be older and wiser" said Daniel who was all ready walking of towards her. Teal'c frowned and hurried after him determined not to let him out of his sight "wait for me Daniel Jackson".  
  



	9. The Council Chambers

Chapter 9  
"What do you reckon Carter, a lick of yellow and red paint a big M and it would make a decent McDonalds?" muttered Jack. She grinned, "we better turn back and go see Alexander, I don't think we will find anything here". "I seem to have led you to the bad side of town" muttered Jack as they turned and started walking back to the meeting hall. She frowned at him, "it must be your bad side leading you here sir", he grinned and nodded.  
  
They reached the meeting hall and Jack opened the door for her, "go distract Alexander while I take a look around" he whispered. After he was safely out of sight she called Alexander. He came to see who was calling him and when he saw Sam he smiled. "Samantha, what do I owe this unexpected pleasure to" he said smiling. Her muscles tightened and she forced a smile, "Were all going for a wonder around town so I thought I would drop in and see the antiques you were telling me about last night". He looked pleased " of cause, come through here into are mini-museum" said Alexander pointing to a small doorway to the left of them. She followed him in and sat down on the couch as he told her to. She looked round the room; there were many mosaics, pictures, statues and various pots in there. She noticed that the couch was suspiciously large and comfy; she forced a smile when he turned and looked at her. "Your friend Daniel would love this room" he said, "They are all from our peoples history. You see every year they left an offering in this room; the gods left them here when they left but still we make an offering because it is tradition. We put them on display know to inspire us as they are all so pretty and decorative". Sam nodded " you can learn a lot about your future from your past" she commented, he nodded in agreement. He sat down next to her and started discussing trade with her.  
  
Meanwhile Jack was creeping along the wing of the building were no one went but the council. He saw a small doorway that had a heavy iron handle on it. He thought that you would have to be pretty strong to open that door; no average person could open it. Then he realised that this must be the secret meeting place because the members on the council were the only really strong people in Kribonas.  
  
He pulled hard and it started to open, he tugged harder and it opened properly. He walked in and closed the door half way behind him. He looked up and froze, in front of him was a Gau'uld communication ball, and luckily it was turned of. He walked back out and closed the door behind him, he had to find the others and get out of there.  
  
He found his way back to the door were he had left Sam, before he could call her name he heard her talking in the next room.  
  
Sam was praying that the Colonel would come back soon; Alexander was edging closer and closer to her. He leant towards her to kiss her, she pushed away, "Alexander I hardly know you, but you are a nice guy don't get me wrong" she said wondering how convincing she sounded. Suddenly Jack walked in. "Hey Sam, sorry to barge in I need you to help me find Daniel and Teal'c" said Jack. She leapt to her feet "I will see you round" she said to Alexander, he smiled "I hope so". "What's up" she whispered to Jack, "I will tell you on the way" he muttered as he grabbed her hand and started to lead her out.   



	10. 1 down

Chapter 10  
"Teal'c look at him, that old guy who is walking down that alleyway, lets go speak to him he looks like a beggar" said Daniel who started to run after the man. Teal'c groaned and ran after him. Teal'c ran down into the alleyway and found that there were many ways he could go but he couldn't see Daniel. "Daniel Jackson" he shouted at the top of his voice but there was not reply. The alleyway to his left looked like it had been ran across because all the dirt and rubbish had been kicked up. Teal'c jogged down the path and found himself faced with another decision, left or right.   
  
Before he could make that decision he felt a sharp pain in his left side. He turned to see who had shot him with a dart. "Surprise" said Tranio who was standing in a doorway holding a hollow stick that you blow through to fire darts at people. Teal'c tried to raise his staff weapon but he found he couldn't and he gasped and fell to the floor. Tranio walked over to him, Teal'c saw him as only a blur and before he lost consciousness he heard him say, " Apophis was right this tranquilliser really works on jaffa".  
  
Daniel groaned he had lost the man and he seemed to have lost Teal'c. He retraced his steps back to the market place but still there was no sign of Teal'c. He spotted Cadmus in the crowd, and asked him if he had seen Teal'c. Cadmus said that he had not so Daniel decided to go wait at there hotel were they were meant to meet in an hour, maybe Teal'c would do the same.  



	11. 3 down

Chapter 11   
When Jack and Sam were out of hearing distance he explained what he saw in the conference room. "Sam it was one of those snazzy communication balls we saw Apophis using I swear" muttered Jack. Sam shook her head "Colonel, sir, here". The Colonel shrugged " I know it sounds weird, but it would explain a couple of things". "Like what" asked Sam, "like why we all feel like there is something weird here and why they were not really afraid of the Gau'ulds" he replied. "Why the normal people are not aloud in that room" muttered Sam " it makes sense, most people probably don't know the Gau'ulds are controlling them through the government". Jack nodded and then a look of horror crossed his face "Teal'c, Daniel" he muttered. Sam gasped, "Do you think they will be all right". "Lets hope so" muttered Jack who broke of into a run.  
  
By the time they reached the market place it was nearly evening and there was no sign of anybody particularly not Teal'c and Daniel. "There not here" said Sam desperately looking round. "No, neither is anyone else so lets go back to are hotel and see if they are there" he replied, then he grinned "are off world Ritz!".   
  
"Sir" said Sam, "yes Carter" he replied she shrugged and said "nothing it doesn't matter". He grinned "if you have something to say captain say it". She nodded, "I think Tranio likes me", Jack's smile widened "der it's obvious", she shrugged "I mean really likes me sir". "What makes you say that Carter" he asked, "well he's been really been coming on to me and he was about to try and kiss me when you walked in" she replied. "So he's a liar with good taste where's the revelation" said Jack, she laughed " thank you I think, but can we please not send me over to distract him in the future". "There ain't gonna be a future were gonna leave this planet first light" muttered Jack "Zeus will be dropping in, in a couple of days and I'm not waiting round to say hi!".   
They turned down the side street that led to the street were Cadmus lived, then suddenly Jack shouted out in pain and fell to the floor. Sam knelt next to him "sir, what the hell you've been shot by a dart", "I can't move Sam, it must be a tranquilliser dart" he muttered.   
  
Suddenly they heard a noise behind them, "go back to Earth get help" muttered Jack, "leave you here" she said, shocked by the suggestion. "Sam please go" he shouted trying to fight the drug that had been given him. She nodded and got up to run but it was to late, a dart was already heading her way. It lodged in her back and she fell forwards landing next to the Colonel who was now unconscious, she could not move but she managed to call Daniel's name in the hope he would here her and come and save them (with Teal'c of cause she isn't quite that naive!).   



	12. Danny boy's in charge

Chapter 12  
" All right, Teal'c has vanished into thin air and Sam and Jack are not back yet, there already forty-five minutes late" muttered Daniel to himself. He was walking round his chamber thinking about what was happening. He looked out the window. "All right Jack was right, these people are not very friendly. The others must have been captured, maybe dead. Lets presume there alive, were are they, in the council chambers, no, not secure enough. There must be a prison somewhere, but where. I will have to find out from the innocent public, innocent I hope. Who should I ask, someone older as there has been little crime here for years as Jack found out. The people will be going to there various evening meals, maybe I can find someone to ask. Cadmus, better keep out of his way, probably after me as well as Tranio, Jason and Simo and their friends. Interesting they are all names from famous Greek stories and Alexander was a great Greek king. I sense something strange in those names maybe a clue, but what about.  
  
Anyway weaponry, I have one pistol, oh dear, er.. Teal'c keeps a machine gun in his backpack sometimes" he said to himself. He opened Teal'c's rucksack and was glad to find that he had it with him on this mission. He looked at the gun carefully, "oh I hate these things, but what the hell" he muttered as he put the strap of the gun over his shoulder. "First stop the market place, then if no one's there the council chamber, oh I should get changed into a suit so I don't stand out to much, so first to the cupboard!".   
  



	13. cell block

Chapter 13  
  
"Carter, Sam are you all right" asked Colonel O'Neill, she stretched and nodded. "How long have I been unconscious" she asked, " I don't know, my watch has gone" he replied. "How long have you been awake" she asked "and were are we", "about thirty minutes longer than you" he replied and shook his head "and I don't know the answer to your second question, but I know were not in the council chambers". She sat up suddenly "Daniel, Teal'c" she said looking round. She saw that they were in a small cell in a room that contained many small cells. "They haven't caught Daniel yet and they have took Teal'c of to question him" he responded. "Did you have time to speak to him" she asked, pushing for answers, "no, I woke up as they were taking him, they said they were taking him not me because he was special, I was quite offended" he replied. She smiled "don't take it personally it's probably because of the Gau'uld". He nodded "I think it's precisely that" he muttered, "what, I don't understand" she said as she moved into a more comfy position. "I have been thinking for the last half an hour" he said, she grinned as he carried on "no don't faint yet I have. The Jaffa are usually tall' muscular, clever and are controlled by the Gau'uld right. So I think these guards are because there pretty strong, they managed to push Teal'c around. Alexander may be one too". "No sir I would sense it" she replied, "maybe they have something in there clothes that protects them from that, you couldn't sense the Jaffa in that mock up SGC that Hathor built for us because of the blanket they had given you" he replied. She nodded in agreement, "yuk thank god you came in when you did" "when" he asked confused, "when he was about to kiss me" she replied. Jack laughed "Major he might be are only way out if Daniel is captured, you may have to go through all that again", he winked, she groaned!.  
  
There was a sudden bang as the door to the jail was flung open and Teal'c was pushed through. One of the men ran and opened the cell door next to them; the other men got hold of him and virtually threw him through the door. "Teal'c are you all right," said Sam as he stood up. He turned towards them and nodded " I am unharmed Major Carter". Jack turned his gaze from Teal'c to Sam, " Carter I think we have a minor problem here" he said and pointed to the back of her neck. He put his hand on the back of his neck and felt around till he found what he is looking for, "we have all got implants on our necks". Sam turned him round and checked it out, "It's made of some sort of metal and is attached to your skin by little prongs". "Can we remove it?" he asked probing the implant with his hands, she shook her head, "it would be to dangerous and if it's a homing device they will know if we have took it out when we stop moving". He nodded, and looked at Teal'c, "why haven't you not got one". "Maybe it is something to do with the Gau'uld lava I carry O'Neill" he replied. "Oh yeah junior, he should be in his element here…come on Daniel, for gods sake were are you?".  



	14. Space monkey goes searching

CHAPTER 14  
  
Daniel crept out of Cadmus' hotel making sure he wasn't seen. He got across to the ally way seemingly unnoticed and let himself relax for a minute.  
  
He heard a noise in the ally way behind him, someone was there. He pulled out his Zat gun and turned the corner to find an old man who had dropped his bag. The man saw him and jumped in fear. "It's OK" Daniel said, he lowered his weapon, "sorry to scare you". The man nodded uneasily. "Sir could you tell me were the prison cells are?" Daniel asked. The man laughed, "we have no need for them". "So there aren't any?" asked Daniel. "There are non in use but the old ones were by the Chambers" the man replied as he bent down and carried on picking his shopping up. "The council chambers? Were about?" he asked, trying not to act suspiciously but failing miserably. "Yes, on the left in between The Chambers and the Temple of Aphrodite" he said, a hint of suspicion lacing his voice. "Oh, thanks, er…that was really interesting to hear" said Daniel trying to stop the suspicion. The man nodded and carried on home without further delay.  
  
Daniel made his way to the Temple of Aphrodite. The streets were virtually empty which he was glad about. He came to the entrance of the temple and glanced around so he could find the entrance to the cells. There was a one floored building with a heavy door. It didn't look like it had been opened for a while. He knew he was going to have difficulty getting in there. "Looks more like a back entrance to me…most of it must be underground" he found himself commenting to himself. 'of course' he mentally kicked himself 'some of it is under the Chambers, that's were the front entrance will be'.  
  
He checked that there was no one round then crossed the street and reached the door.  



	15. Alexander and his nasty 'snake'

CHAPTER 15  
  
Sam, Jack and Teal'c were all siting round in their cells trying to relax. "Are we relying on Daniel to rescue us still?" asked Sam, braking the silence. "No better ideas so far Carter" muttered Jack. She nodded, "Is Teal'c doing Kel Na reim?" she asked. The Colonel glanced over at Teal'c, "looks like it" he replied "he's certainly not listening".  
  
The door at the end of the room opened and Alexander stormed in. He stood in front of Sam and Jack's cell.  
  
"Were is Daniel Jackson?" he asked sharply. Jack stood up and neared Alexander who was leaning on the other side of the bars. "Out there somewhere" he answered, giving his best smart ass smile. Alexander stiffened with anger, "What will he try to do Colonel?" he asked. "If he's got any brains he'll go through the Stargate and bring back a troop of angry Earthlings with him who'll blow this planet to smithereens along with you and your snake buddies" said Jack, raising his voice.   
  
Alexander took a step back then grabbed Jacks T-shirt through the bars and pulled him against the bars. Jack felt an great pain in his stomach and face were he had hit the bars. "What did you say?" he asked, venomously. "I said you and your snake friends…your a Gau'uld Alexander, your a heartless worm who infest innocent hosts bodies. Were not as stupid as we look are we because we figured you out" shouted Jack. Alexander let him go and turned away. "Apophis will be here in a few hours" he said, then his voice turned distinctly Gau'uld, "You can say that to him…then you will know true pain". He let out a horrible deep Gau'uld laugh as he left the room, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Sam moved forwards towards the Colonel and examined the red mark on his face from the cell bars. Teal'c opened his eyes, "Are you all right O'Neill?" he asked. Sam and Jack swung round to face him. "How long have you been out of Kel Na reim?" asked Sam suprised. "Alexander broke me out of it when he entered" he answered. "and you didn't say anything" said Jack. "You seemed to have everything under control O'Neill" he said. "Under control! I was being slammed against the bars" exclaimed Jack. Teal'c raised an eyebrow at him, "exactly". Sam couldn't help but laugh. Jack turned and gave her a funny look, "sorry sir" she muttered "but you did do well when you were trying to rattle his cage!".  
  



	16. A door, a Zat gun and the space monkey

Chapter 16  
  
Daniel pressed his hands against the door. It didn't look like it had been used in a while. It was made of a heavy, dark metal. Daniel turned the handle and pushed on it but it was jammed closed. He stepped back and looked round in desperation for something to use. He then remembered Jack's policy of using the Zat gun on everything or anyone that didn't comply with his demands. He raised the weapon and shot the door once. He tried to open it again but it didn't work still. He stepped away and shot it again. This time when he tried to open it, it started to open. He managed to pull it enough to get in.   
  
He stepped inside and pulled the door shut behind him. With Teal'c with them when they were trying to escape it should open fairly easily. It was pitch black inside so he reached into his top jacket pocket and pulled out his torch. It wasn't very powerful but it provided enough light to let him see were he was going. He was in a maze of corridors with cells on either side. Daniel was glad to see they were empty.   
  
He guessed that the others would be in cells under the Council Chambers. He kept is Zat raised as he took the first right which led him in the direction of the Chambers.   
  
The corridors were deadly quite and Daniel shuddered as he passed cells with horrific torture instruments in. The chill that was down there was freaky (for want of a better word) he could feel the feeling of death creeping up inside of him and he could here people in his head. They were pleading for mercy but getting no-where, he then imagined them screaming in agony as a guard punished them for whatever crime they may have done. He shook these images to the back of his mind as he neared were he thought the chambers would be. He took another left and found another large metal door at the end. He tiptoed over to it and pressed his face against it so he could try to hear something.   
He was delighted to hear his friends. He could hear Sam asking Jack if the pain in his chest had stopped. Daniel cringed, he hoped they were all OK.   
  
IN THE CELLS  
  
"O'Neill, how did you know Alexander was in fact a Gau'uld?" asked Teal'c wh was sitting on the bench in his own cell. Jack, who was lying on the floor using his coat as a pillow, glanced at Sam who was sitting next to him. "The Colonel found a Gau'uld communication ball in the secret meeting place in the Council Chambers" she explained.   
"Were you not able to detect him, Major Carter, I thought Joliner left you with this ability?" asked Teal'c. "I think they must have something in their clothes that prevents me from doing so" she replied. "Them?" questioned Teal'c, raising his eyebrow at her reply. Jack sat up, "We think Tranio, Cadmus and their little groupies are Jaffa" he answered for Sam. Teal'c again raised his eyebrow, this time due to the Colonels interesting choice of words. "I concur O'Neill, for they had great strength" he stated. Jack smiled at Teal'c, shook his head then lay back down again.   
  
Daniel heard all this from outside the door. He mentally kicked himself again for missing the obvious. That had been it, the thing that didn't fit, the thing he'd missed. He moved back from the door and leant on the cold stone wall. He needed to come up with a plan…fast because he couldn't shoot that door down without anyone noticing because he knew the guards wouldn't be far away.  



	17. Arriving soon

Chapter 17  
  
Alexander stormed into the secret meeting room. He turned the communication ball on. "Apophis, my lord" he said, he bowed, "when will you arrive?". "Soon Alexander, have you found the other one yet?" Apophis asked. "No my lord, he still evades us" replied Alexander, cowering slightly "I am sorry". "Make sure he can not escape through the Chapa'ai" instructed Apophis sternly. "It is well guarded my lord" he replied, again bowing. Apophis nodded and ended transmission.   
  
Alexander left the secret room, closing it behind him with great ease. He made his way back down to the cells were his prisoners were.  
  
"Go outside" he instructed the two Jaffa who were standing in the room with Sam, Jack and Teal'c. They complied and left the room.   
  
"Apophis will arrive very shortly" he stated in a deep Gau'uld voice. "Really?" asked Jack, "Have you spoke to him?, how is he?". "Enough of your insolence" yelled Alexander. Jack smiled as his comment got it's desired effect. "You will tell me what weapons Doctor Jackson has and how useful they are" he said, sounding as demanding as he possibly could. "Why don't you guess and we'll tell you if your right" said Jack, sarcastically. "You will tell me now" demanded Alexander. "No, no we won't" said Jack calmly. Alexander pulled a Zat gun from behind his back and shot Sam once. "Carter" exclaimed Jack. She put her arm up to show she was all right. "You see Colonel, you will tell me what I want to know or I'll kill her" he stated, he raised the gun and pointed it at her. Jack put his and up in defeat "OK, he's got two hand guns, there the small one's, and an army knife". "Has he not got a large weapon" the Gau'uld asked suspiciously. "A machine gun, no, he's an archaeologist, not military trained so he doesn't have one" Jack replied.  
  
Meanwhile, Daniel had been sitting outside thinking of a plan when Alexander had arrived and started demanding the others answered his questions. He knew he had used a zat gun on Sam and was relieved that Jack answered his question so he didn't kill her. He hadn't told Alexander that Daniel had a Zat gun. He wouldn't have forgot that, so he must have not told him on purpose. Well done Jack, Daniel thought.   
  
He'd heard Alexander instruct the guards to go outside when he entered and he knew this would probably be his only chance to save his friends.   
  



	18. To the rescue/new truths

  
Chapter 18  
  
Daniel stood up and backed away from the door. Three shots should make it disappear he thought to himself. He pulled out a hand gun with the other hand. "Three, Two, One…Now" he muttered to himself. He shot the door three times and it worked, the door vanished. Alexander turned towards the door but was to late and Daniel hit him with a Zat shot. This sent Alexander to the floor and he dropped the his gun. Daniel threw his handgun in Jack cell and Jack picked it up and pointed it towards the door. The two Jaffa flew in with staff weapons raised but Daniel took one down and Jack the other. Jack and Sam stepped out the way of the door so Daniel could open the lock with the Zat gun. Then he did the same with Teal'cs.   
  
Jack picked up Alexander's Zat gun and pointed it to the Gau'uld's head. "Right you messed up little worm why don't you tell me what's going on, on this planet?" requested Jack. "We were left here to look after the people here many years ago by my father, Zues, but he was killed by Apophis. He found out about this place recently and we thought he was going to destroy us. When you came I knew this was a chance to save ourselves. If we gave you to Apophis, he promised we could live" he explained. Jack was amazed, Alexander was terrified. "You think all Gau'uld are evil but were not, my father brought these people here to protect them" he tried to explain. "You didn't seem to nice before we got out" Jack commented. "I had to find Doctor Jackson, Apophis said he wanted all of you or he'd destroy us. Now it doesn't matter, you've escaped…we'll all die" he said bitterly.  
  
"Maybe not Jack" said Daniel suddenly. "We could dial out to P4x 687 or whatever inspiring name it's got" he continued "it's uninhabited". "We could get this whole town through in about two hours" agreed Jack. "You will help us" Alexander exclaimed "thank you". "Get your people rounded up Alexander. Tell them to bring food, bedding and some tools. That way they will have something" ordered Jack. "Our people will help you build homes there" added Daniel.   
  
Sam picked up the two staff weapons and handed one to Teal'c. "We might need them if we have to fight of any Gau'uld attack" she explained. "Teal'c, Daniel, go with the first lot of people to the Stargate and control things up there. Me and Sam will sort things out back here" instructed Jack.   



	19. just when you thought you were safe

CHAPTER 19  
  
Daniel dialled up the Stargate, "OK, just go through and wait on the other side and we'll try and get everyone else through quickly" he instructed. Simo, Jason and Tranio went through first so they could take charge on the other side. Teal'c was standing to the side on the steps leading up to the Stargate. "How long will O'Neill and Major Carter be?" asked Teal'c as a large family shuttled past him and stepped through the Stargate. "They said an hour at the most, probably less" Daniel replied. "That will be cutting it a bit fine"commented Alexander who was sittind by the DHD with his back proped up against it.   
"Are you not going through yet Alexander?" questioned Teal'c. Alexander shook his head, "I will go through last with you, i will not leave my people on this planet if there is still danger". Teal'c nodded and continued to stand by the Stargate as Daniel tried to pursuade a scared old couple that the Stargate was perfectly safe.   
  
BACK IN THE TOWN  
  
Jack had completed his search on one side of the town and was now sitting on the stage in the middle of the market place waiting for Sam. He saw her exiting one of the streets and head towards him. "Sam" he shouted to her, "anyone left?". "Acouple of families are just about ready to go and thats it" she replied. She climbed onto the stage and sat down next to him. "Speak of the devil" she muttered as a large group of people scurried across the market place and disapeared out the city gate. "devils Major, it should be a plurral" commented Jack dryly. "This must be a major breakthrough" Sam muttered, "Colonel O'Neill, the man who cant spell corrects my grammer". Jack gave her a playfull nudge in retaliation.   
  
Then out the corner of his eye he saw Cadmus walking towards them. "Hey, why are you still here?" asked the Colonel. Cadmus reached the stage, "i'm not leaving" he answered casually. "What" exclaimed Jack as he jumped to his feet, "why the hell not?".   
Cadmus pulled out a Zat gun from under his overcoat. "Sit down" he instructed. Jack sat down next to Sam, "Uh oh" he muttered. "It would be fool hardy of me to leave when i have a better ticket out of here" stated Cadmus. "What?" said Jack, confusion showing in his eyes. "Apophis" said Sam suddenly "it was you who alerted Apophis to the co-ordinates of this planet". Cadmus laughed, "and he is willing to let me serve him, i wonder what he'll think if i hand you over to him too?". "Very little" muttered Jack "he'll probably kill you for the fun of it". "Silence" yelled Cadmus, anger showing in his features.   
"Why have you done this to your own people?" asked Jack, he didn't understand what possible motives Cadmus could have.   
"I want to fight, to put good use to my training" Cadmus replied "i can do that if I serve Apophis". "Alexander didn't want to go of fighting then" said Jack.  
"Alexander is a fool, he doesn't know how to fight, he doesn't know how to rule the only thing he had was his dad" said Cadmus bitterly. "We could have fought with the Dromos, the wild ones in the mountains but no, Alexander couldn't stomach the idea of death" Cadmus continued.   
"Listen, Cadmus" cut in Jack "peace is so much better and Apophis isn't really a nice guy...Gau'uld". Cadmus smiled, it was an evil smile. "You may tell him that when he arrives which will not be very long at all" he commented.   
  



	20. Final words?

CHAPTER 20  
  
Daniel kicked a stone and watched it hit the bottem step and bounce away.   
"Were are your freinds?" asked Alexander impateintly. Daniel shrugged, the last family had just gone through the gate. Sam and Jack should have been right behind them but they were not. Daniel had figured that they had about 20 minutes before Apophis arrived and it was a fifthteen minute walk to the Stargate. He tried his radio for the second time but there was no reply. Daniel was sure the radio was working. "Maybe they have taken there Jackets of as it is hot Daniel Jackson" suggested Teal'c. Daniel just nodded. That idea would make sense as the mini radio's were hooked onto the inside coat pocket but Daniel had this really bad feeling creeping up on him that something was wrong.   
  
BACK IN THE CITY  
  
Jack heard his radio crackle, somebody was trying to talk to him but Jack couldn't press the reciever button to hear what they said. "Whats that noise?" asked Cadmus. "It's my radio" Jack explained "it's a kind of communication device". "May i tell Daniel to go through the gate and leave us?" asked Jack quietly "you'll still have us". Cadmus nodded and raised the gun at Jack incase he tried to pull of any tricks.  
  
"Daniel this is Jack" he said into the radio. "Jack, were are you?, Apophis will be here in about eighteen minutes" said Daniel, urgency filling his voice. "Hey Danny boy" said Jack "Me and Sam ain't gonna be getting to that gate were..erm...in shit basically. Daniel i want you and Teal'c to get out of here, make sure the Kribanos are OK". There was a silence, "Jack..." started Daniel. "No good Daniel" Jack cut in "there's no time to come to the rescue...just...just tell Sera that i'm sorry for causing her so much pain and i think Sam will want you to tell her dad and brother bye from her". Sam nodded at Jack and put her head down, despiratly trying to hold back tears. Jack turned the radio off and took it of, throwing it across the stage.   
Cadmus couldn't help but smile, "touching" he commented sarcastically. Jack felt anger boil up inside him but he stayed were he was, his mind racing to find a way out of this mess.   
  
BY THE STARGATE  
  
"Should we not go back for them?" asked Teal'c. Alexander shook his head, "there would not be enough time my freinds". Daniel nodded, he felt a tear run down his cheek, "Jack ordered us to go" said Daniel "so lets go". Alexander went through the gate first followed by Teal'c. Daniel stopped before he went through and looked round the clearing, "if i never see this place again it will be too soon" he muttered bitterly and he stepped through the gate. A few seconds later and the Stargate closed down. 


	21. mini communication balls and upset peopl...

CHAPTER 21  
  
Daniel sat on the steps of the Stargate and buried his head in his hands. The kribations were sitting quite some distance away from the Stargate under a canopy of trees. Tranio approached Alexander who was standing about two meters away from Daniel at the bottem of the steps. "Alexander, where are the other two and Cadmus?" asked Tranio. Daniels head shot up, "Cadmus has Sam and Jack hostage but why?". Alexander turned to look at him, "i don't know Daniel...i really don't know". Daniel rubbed his temple, trying to figure out Cadmus' motive.   
"Alexander, you said that Apophis suddenly found out about your planet" started Teal'c who was leaning on the DHD. "Yes" said Alexander slowly, he didn't seem to understand what Teal'c was implying. "Teal'c thats it" said Daniel "It was Cadmus who alerted Apophis about the exsistance of Kribanos". "Why?" asked Alexander, the hurt he was feeling was made obvious by his strained voice. "Power, money..." started Daniel, "...maybe Cadmus did not support you after your fathers death" finished Teal'c. Alexander spat on the ground, "Shol'va" he said bitterly. Teal'c cringed. "My freind betraying Apophis is noble, betraying a race of peacefull people is a sin" said Alexander to Teal'c "you are no real shol'va". Teal'c bowed his head in thanks to Alexander. He turned to Daniel, "Daniel Jackson do not give up hope on Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill yet". Daniel shook his head, "they only have ten minutes Teal'c...maybe less".  
  
MEANWHILE, BACK ON KRIBANOS  
  
Cadmus sat on the stage oppisite Sam and Jack with the Zat gun still pointed at them.  
"How long have we got?" asked Sam. "All of about fifthteen minutes" replied Jack. Sam rubbed her face with her hand, she felt a headache coming on. Jack put his hand on her knee and patted it, "you OK?" he asked half heartidly. She laughed slightly, "if i thought you were being serious Colonel...i'd be very, very worried about you". He smiled at her joke but his expression changed to dispare as he saw a couple of tears run down her cheeks. "Sam...I...god Sam don't cry, it's hard enough as it is without us getting emotionall" he said trying to hold back his own tears. "Hell...i wish i'd sent you with Daniel and Teal'c and waited here for them all to pack on my own" he said, cracking his knuckles in anger.   
  
Cadmus pulled a mini communication ball out his pocket, "Apophis will tell me when he's around the planet" he stated. "It's called being in orbit" said Jack under his breath. Cadmus didn't hear him and continued. "It's such an amazing thing really, this sphere, i hear Apophis has much greater things that he controls" said Cadmus, looking at the ball in admiration.   
Jack saw his chance and within the blinking of an eyelid he'd reached his zat gun out of his pocket. "Cadmus" he called. Cadmus looked up, but before he had anytime to do anything, Jack hit him once with a Zat gun blast.   
Jack ran over to Cadmus and picked up his Zat gun. He threw it to Sam. He got hold of Cadmus neck and muttered "i'll let Apophis kill you for messing the whole thing up". With that he let go and pulled Sam to her feet. "Come on Carter. time to start running like crazy". 


	22. on the run

CHAPTER 22  
  
"Colonel look" shouted Sam as they ran out the city gates. Jack stopped running and swung round to see what Sam was shouting about. "Oh shit" exclaimed Jack as he caught sight of a large Gau'uld ship in the sky. A group of gliders exited the ship and headed towards the surface. Jack grabbed Sam's arm and pulled her round, "lets get running Major". "We haven't got enough time sir" she replied, trying to pull her arm away. "God dammit Major i haven't tried this hard just to stand here and get my brains blasted out by a glider" he yelled "so come on". Sam nodded and they started to run to the Stargate.   
  
They were running as fast as they could but they were being slowed slightly by the fallen trees and the path wasn't very well cleared yet. The glider was closing on them rapidlly.   
The glider flew above them and fired. It hit the floor not far away from them. They both fell.   
  
Sam scrambelled to her feet, "sir are you all right?". Jack got to his feet, he had a deep cut on his right leg. "Not really" he replied "but it won't be slowing me down much".   
Sam grabbed his arm and they started to run, Sam was dragging Jack along who was hobbling on his injured leg.   
  
The glider swooped round again and fired. They dived down and it missed. They got up again and ran until they reached the edge of the clearing. They skidded to a halt behind a bush. The glider had landed in the clearing and two Jaffa holding staff weapons were guarding the Stargate. "You take down the one on the left" instructed Jack. Sam nodded and after Jacks count to three they shot the two Jaffa.   
  
"Cover me while i dial up" said Jack as he stood up and hobbled across to the DHD. He dialled in the seven symbols at super speed. Sam joined him and they walked up the steps to the Stargate. There was a laud explosion in the distance behind them. They turned to see gliders swooping down in the distance and plumels of smoke rising. "The town" stated Jack, his expression blank. "Bye bye Cadmus" muttered Sam as she placed her hand on his arm "come on sir, lets get out of here". Jack nodded and patted her hand. They shared a brief smile then they turned and walked into the Stargate. 


	23. the end

CHAPTER 23  
  
Daniel lept to his feet, "Someone's dialling in". He raced down the steps and away from a gate. Tranio, Simo, Jason and Teal'c raised there staff weapons to the Stargate. Alexander pulled Daniel behind the DHD with him and pointed his own Zat gun at the gate. "Maybe it's your two freinds" he said. He saw the look of hope in Daniels eyes, "Maybe" muttered Daniel.   
  
The gate opened and there was a fairly long pause until two figures stepped out the other end.   
"Jack, Sam" shouted Daniel as he rushed to his freinds. The Stargate closed and Jack sat down. "You have been injured O'Neill" stated Teal'c. "We had a bit of a run in with a death glider" explained Jack. Jack managed to smile, "but god daqmmit it hurts" he finished. Alexander stepped up next to him, "our planet?" he asked. Sam lowered her head, "Alexander...they were already destroying it as we left" she explained. He closed his eyes, "i thank you for saving our lives". Daniel patted his shoulder then turned his attention to Jack. "Jack, what are we going to do about these people?" he asked.   
Jack looked up at Alexander, "We will send people through with supplys for you and tents. Then our people will help you build a home here" said Jack. "Thank you" said Alexander, he turned to Tranio "take the people over the hill Daniel told us of, we will set up our new city there".  
Tranio left with the others and the Kribanos started to trek to the hill. "Thats a lot of tents sir" commented Sam. Jack nodded, "a hell of a lot of tents Carter".   
  
Jack stood up, "Were going to go back through the gate now Alexander, we'll send people through with supplys, OK". Alexander nodded and turned to leave. "Alexander" called Daniel "are you going to call this world Kribanos?". Alexander turned back towards then and shook his head, "No Daniel, Kribanos is a place of a past...this place shall be called the land of the free". "Thats a long name" commented Jack, Alexander laughed. "You know Alexander, your not too bad a Gau'uld at all" Jack added. Alexander smiled, "goodbye my freinds" he said as he turned to leave. SG-1 stood and watched him jog over to the party of Kribanos people.  
  
"Daniel, lets get out of here" muttered Jack. Daniel took the hint and dialled up Earth on the Stargate. Sam entered the iris code, "ready sir?" she asked as the Stargate spun into life and the worm hole opened. "I reckon so" he said, a smile creeping across his lips, "lets go home campers".  
With that they walked into the Stargate (apart from Jack who was being supported by Teal'c and had hobbled through!). It had been a long and tiring mission and they were glad to go home.   
  



End file.
